


Help with Cassandra Cage

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raiden trying to help Johnny Cage with his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. cassie cage

**Author's Note:**

> all characters belong to Netherrleam Studios.  
> First story ever,critics welcome.

Johnny Cage had just gotten joint sole custody and is the primary caretaker of Cassandra Cage. While Johnny Cage works less than Sonya Blade he still needs a babysitter for Cassie. Cassie is a year old and doesn't want to go to daycare because she don't like the teachers at Kid's Choice daycare. That is problem Johnny is having today. Cassie is refusing to get dressed and is screaming for Raiden which is weird because for one thing she has never met him because Johnny and Sonya never even told Raiden about Cassie. Cassie only knows about him from stories and pictures. Johnny had considered calling Jackson Briggs but thought better of that idea and tried to think of how he was he supposed to get in contact with Raiden and quickly because he was late for work. Cassie at this point had stopped screaming and is now giving him the silent treatment in the living room while Johnny is in his room having just contacted Raiden.


	2. Meeting Cassie

When Raiden got the message that said come to my house i have someone i want you to meet come as quickly as you can from Johnny Cage,Raiden was trying to figure out who Johnny wanted him to meet but not only that Raiden tried to figure out why Johnny was texting him when two years ago he said he never wanted to see him again. Raiden decided to go to his house anyways even though he has all these questions in his mind.I teleported in front of his house and rang the doorbell instead of just teleporting in where the person he wants me to meet might be at so that i won't ruin the surprise. When Johnny answered the door he smirked at me and said took you long enough come in please Raidude. I looked at him when he said that because he hasn't called me that for five years he saw me and smiled at me then grabbed my hand,took me into the kitchen and told to wait here til he comes back. Two minutes later he came back in with a little girl in his arms with her head on his shoulder so she didn't see me. She kinda looks like Sonya Blade i thought to my self and when she finally looked at me she squealed then she jumped at me,luckily I caught her,thats when she called my name.

I looked at Johnny when she said my name and he came up to me put his hand on my back walked me to the living room pushed me onto the couch made sure I was comfortable.After all that he told me about how him and Sonya had gotten married that they had a baby about a year ago named her Cassandra Cage.Then he told me that Sonya got so engrossed in her work that she stopped having time for he and Cassie so they got a divorce and she gave him full custody.So that is why there is a child here with you is there another reason that you called me here and he said yes. He told me that Cassie is refusing to go to daycare because she wanted to see me and that he was late for work so could I keep her just until he got off and i said yes. He said thank you kissed miss Cassandra Cage on the cheek and left.When I tried to put Cassandra down she snuggled tighter to my arms and said that she was hungry so I took her to the kitchen put her in the highchair then went to the fridge and got some applesauce out to give to her.While she ate the applesauce I took my hat and cap off and ran my fingers through my long white hair she had started cooing at me so i smiled at her and gave her the Gerber veggie plate to eat.

When she finished eating she had manged to get all dirty so I had to bath her.When i finished bathing her i put her diaper on and this outfit that kind of looks like my robes but instead of blue in the front it had pink. She had started playing with my hair so i tickled her and she laughed.We were laying on the floor playing with a plushie that looked like me i think they are called chibis while we were playing she told me I was pretty and that her daddy liked me.Three hours later Johnny texted me to come down to the set with Cassie his cowokers wanted to see her. So I got her diaper bag put some snacks in it and teleported to Johnny's work place having forgot about my hat and cap.When we got there Cassandra was laughing at me because we teleported and she was clapping her hands at my eyes.

Once she calmed down we walked inside of the building to were we saw the man at the front desk.He smiled at me and said can i help you I said yes and told him that we were here to see Johnny Cage this is his daughter. He picked up the phone called Johnny to the front desk and said that there was someone here to see him.When Johnny came out there Cassie said daddy and was reaching for him so i handed her over to him once i did that he said I like your hair and told to come with him.When he turned around I felt my face get red so i put my hair in my face and i followed him to meet his coworkers. His coworkers are really nice although a couple of them started flirting with me until Johnny gave me Cassie and then put his arm around my waist then moved us until we were out of hearing distance.I asked him what that was about he told me that he liked me and that he didn't want to see me with anybody else.

He kissed me on the lips kissed Cassie on the forehead when she started giggling when she said i told you so. Me and Cassie were there until she got tired which was at 9:00 so Johnny told me to take her back to the house and that he will see me later.After we walked back out of the building I teleported to back to Johnny's house and laid her down on Johnny's bed but when I tried to get up off the bed Cassandra started crying so I laid back down with her on my chest.About an hour later I was asleep with her in my arms.When Johnny got back to his house that was how he found them with Raiden laying on his side hair in his face with Cassie in his arms. So i took of my suit in the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth then i put my night clothes on.Once I was finished I walked out picked up Cassie without waking up either her or Raiden placing her in her crib tucking her in while giving her a kiss on the cheekthen laying down behind Raiden pulling him back against my chest and he shifted to get more comfortable in my arms while still being asleep as i pulled the covers over us then went to sleep myself.


	3. Alone time

The next morning Raiden and I were woken up by Cassie jumping on us which was weird because last I checked she was in her crib. Raiden got up pulling Cassie with him and left the room.When I came out of the room an hour later Raiden was chasing Cassie outside in the backyard on the playground that I built.While I was watching him I noticed that there was something different about him but I couldn't put my finger on what it was exactly.My phone had started ringing so I answered it without looking at the caller ID thinking it was my agent Timothy but it wasn't Tim it was Sonya Blade. She was asking if she could come and see Cassie when I figured out what was different about Raiden,he looked slimmer and younger which I accidentally said out loud.Sonya heard me but pretended that she didn't and asked me again if she could come and see Cassie which I said yes to.I also told her to be here in about an hour because its almost lunch time.

As soon as I got off the phone and put it away I was being tackled by Cassie and Raiden with Raiden doing his electric fly move on me with Cassie on his back. Cassie was giggling the entire time while she tickled me but Raiden was sitting on the couch,(how he got over there so fast is beyond me because he didn't displace himself like he always does because Cassie was on him) laughing at me and Cass as I turned which gave me the advantage of being able to tickle her. I picked up Cassie and walked into the kitchen then placing her in the high chair when Raiden walked in then up to me while smiling kissed me on the lips then walked to the refrigerator laughing at the shocked look on my face as my brain just processed what he had just done. As he bent over trying to get something out I walked up behind him and grabbed his waist which made him pull back and leaned against my chest. I kissed his cheek as the doorbell rung I let go of him to answer the door after asking him to give Cassie some dry Cheerios. When I answered the door Sonya,Jax,and one year old Jacqui were at the door I gave them a big smile then invited them in. In the kitchen Cassie was giggling really loudly at something. We were walking towards the kitchen when Raiden appeared right in front of us with a giggling Cassie handing her over to Sonya and then he was on the couch watching the first episode of Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the realm. Sonya and Jax looked like they didn't what just happened but Jacqui and Cassie were giggling at Raiden. I walked into the kitchen with them following behind me to that there was food already made for everyone. An hour later I let Sonya take Cassie home with her so I could finally have some alone time Raiden but I couldn't find him after I closed the door. Then I remembered that he liked to meditate outside after having to interact with more then three people. So I walked outside and sure enough Raiden was there sitting on the roof of the playground mediating. I let him be for an hour and then I went out there and asked him to come down.

Instead of just teleporting in front of me he gracefully flipped off the roof then walked towards me and giving me a kiss on the lips. I wrapped my hands around his waist and kissed him deeper by pushing my tongue in his mouth which made him moan. I picked him up bridal style, which made him blush, and carried him to my room where I laid him down on the bed. Laying down on top of him I began to place kisses on his face until I reached his lips while slowly removing his top. He hesitated which worried me because he looked scared like it was his first time being with someone like this. So I asked him if he was a virgin but instead of answering me right away he covered his face with his hair and then nodded his head. When I moved his hair out of the way I noticed that he was crying so I rolled us over so that he was on top of me then wiped his tears away and pushed his body down to were he was laying on me so I could kiss him.

I told him that it was okay and then I moved his hands to where I could kiss them then I rolled us back over. I started to kiss down his chest until I got to his pants and then pulled them down over his legs but first taking off his shoes. I moved back up his body kissing him as I went I got to his neck and started to suck until I left a mark which made him groan. I could tell that he was still nervous so I trailed my tongue down his chest until I to his penis and then I opened my mouth and sucked on his cock until he was panting to distract him from noticing me lubing my fingers up. As I was sucking him off I slowly placed one finger in him as he tensed up. Once he relaxed enough for me to move my finger deeper inside of him I placed another one inside of him watching him as he arched.

After he was completely stretched with three fingers I slid them out of him and then slicked my self up as he squirmed. I stepped away from him to cut on the sex CD starting with UHH AHH by Boyz 2 Men. When I came back over to him I noticed how sexy he looked while he was all spread out on the bed.

I grabbed a hold of his legs and spread them some more and then slowly entered his hot and tight entrance. Once I was completely inside of him I kept still until he wrapped his legs around my waist then grabbed my neck and kissed me hard. Before I moved I told him that it was gonna feel so good and then pulled back and pushed deeper inside of him. In and out I went as he moaned and screamed my name while scratching his nails down my back. Did I mention how tight he is he is so tight around my cock and it feels so good as I was thinking this I reached down to his pretty cock and started to pump it in time to my thrust. I could tell he was close because he started discharging small burst of electricity on my skin and he also started cussing which was really cute. He told me to fuck him harder and faster so I picked up the past then flipped us over to where he was riding my cock. OH Johnny it feels so good I love how big you are inside of me and how it feels going deep inside of me. I could here the sound of sex that me and Raiden were making. I flipped us back over and started fucking him as hard as I could so hard that the headboard was hitting the wall multiple times. When I pulled his hair slightly we came in stereo so hard that I saw stars.

After I pulled out of him I rolled onto my back and then got up to get a wash cloth as Raiden kinda just glowed with the after sex glow but I knew that after a while he would want to be clean so I wiped him off then laid back down while pulling him to my chest. As I pulled up the covers Raiden said that he loved me for the first time so I said I love you back and then we went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i need an idea for the next chapter


End file.
